Blush
by missixtyme
Summary: 'He laughed, a full, deep, rumble of sound that only sent Bella's thoughts into darker and darker places. "I can still make you blush even after all these years, huh? I'm a lucky guy."'- In which Jacob makes Bella blush. Fluff. Minor suggestive content. One-shot.


_In which Jacob makes Bella blush. Fluff. Minor suggestive content._

* * *

Blush

* * *

 _~There are two rules in life: 1. Never give out all the information_

* * *

"Jake." No answer

"Jake." She fiddled with the ring on her finger and applied a touch of blush to her pale cheeks. She often fused with her appearance when she had nothing else to do.

There was movement in the bathroom: rustling feet, drawers opening and closing, water running, but he still hadn't answered.

She was beginning to become annoyed, and Jacob hardly ever annoyed Bella. However, the cookies she had freshly baked were starting to cool. They were best still warm. She'd planned every moment of her afternoon so the cookies would be at the perfect temperature by the time they arrived at the party, except he had ruined everything inexplicably by pampering himself a little too meticulously.

"You're ruining everything!" She hissed while wiping and reapplying a third layer of blush.

That got his attention. He poked his head around the door and rolled his eyes. "The party started like...thirty minutes ago at the _most_."

"Actually thirty-five."

"Oh damn, that changes _everything_." He stuck his tongue out at her, rolled his eyes again and disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Real mature," she mumbled under her breath. She stared at herself in the mirror above the vanity, examining her features for anything to fuss over. Was her mascara too spidery? Her hair too flat? She still looked so pale. She applied another coat of blush, a shimmery one this time, then huffed and walked over to the bathroom door.

There weren't many sounds coming from the bathroom anymore. She knocked, but there was no answer, _again_.

"If you aren't out within the next five minutes I'm leaving without you." She intended the threat to sound serious and harsh, but it sounded more like a plea. "Real convincing Bella," she whispered to herself.

"Go ahead." She could hear the chuckle in his voice. Of course, he knew her better than anyone. There was no way she would go to a party without him, especially a rez party. Although Bella knew practically everyone in the pack, she was still uncomfortable with going there alone, even if it was just a baby shower for Emily's new baby. It wasn't that she needed a 'man' to escort her, she had anxiety and he was her rock in social situations. She fed off his ease.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms irritably. "What are you even doing in there? You've locked yourself in there for an hour at least. I thought men got ready quicker than women."

There was a pause before he replied, "It's not locked."

"No comment on the sweeping generalization?" She pressed her fingertips against the edge of the door, and sure enough it eased open a few inches.

"I was going to reply with a 'not all men' but I figured you were already annoyed." There was a faint 'snipping' noise between every pause in his sentence. _What the ever-loving_ hell _was he doing?_ Bella thought to herself.

"Smart." She eased the door open the rest of the way, and there he was. Naked. Completely, utterly, _carelessly_ naked. His still wet towel hung limply on the ground, one edge left clinging to his right calf as if it had simply slipped off his hips and to the floor.

Jacob was standing in front of the mirror, his forearm held over the sink as he trimmed his arm hair, of all things. He hadn't bothered to dry his hair, or even to wipe the remnants of shaving cream off his cheeks. It was if he had become so engrossed in the seemingly mindless task that he had abandoned everything else.

Bella just stood there, shocked by the sight of him. For one, she was angry with him for wasting their time doing something that was entirely meaningless. And, well, although they married more than three years ago and she had seen him naked plenty of times, she wasn't used to it. The dim light accentuated his already impressive muscles. Evidence of his shower still clung to his smooth russet skin. His beautiful body only complimented the sexy look of determination he wore: dark eyes, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He looked like the literal definition of pure sex.

She didn't notice she was staring until he looked over at her and laughed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

Her face heated and she quickly dropped her gaze, "Sorry, I-uh…" she stammered. It was one thing to stare, but an entirely different matter when you're caught checking someone out, even if that someone is technically there for you to check out.

He laughed, a full, deep, rumble of sound that only sent Bella's thoughts into darker and darker places. "I can still make you blush even after all these years, huh? I'm a lucky guy." He smirked and set the scissors down on the edge of the sink. Although Bella's eyes were still firmly planted on the ground, and he hardly made any noise when he walked, she could _feel_ him getting closer. The heat of his body enveloped her from head to toe. A searing finger tilted her head back until she was looking into his deep black eyes.

He was close. His oh so perfect body literally centimeters away. Uncontrollably, her fingers leapt from her sides and swept themselves over his thick forearms, peppered with veins. What was once a smooth trek, was difficult because of the jarring friction generated by the short, but prickly hair he had just cut. That snapped her back to reality.

She jerked away from him and crossed her arms across her chest, the universal sign that she was not pleased. His eyes clicked down to her. His eyes mirrored his surprise by her sudden movements. He had definitely been enjoying the feel of her hands on him.

"Why the hell were you cutting your arm hair? We have a party to go to! We're already late and you were just wasting time? What is wrong with you Jacob?" The increasing pitch of her voice, along with the unusual curse meant she was undeniably angry.

While most men would immediately agree with whatever their woman said to calm them down, Jacob knew Bella was a bit different. Instead of backing off, he pulled her into him. While she initially resisted, weakly pressing her hands against his chest, one kiss to her neck and she was putty in his hands. She melted into him, her hands grasping at his bare chest for support.

He leaned in close and whispered; "I just noticed they were really hairy. We're already thirty minutes, what's thirty more?"

His hot breath swept across her skin, sending a fresh wave of tingles down her spine. Although her mind was yelling at her to hold her ground and not let him push her around like he was, she couldn't resist the feeling of him so close to her. It would take a crowbar to separate her from him.

She nodded meekly, and he instantly swept her off her feet. The hand that was once clutched around her waist tiptoed down her spine, over the curve of her butt to her thigh. He carried her to the bed, still pressing kisses to her neck. She was like a rag doll in his arms, the only signs that she was alive were her fingers curled tightly around his bicep and the soft sounds of pleasure tumbling through her parted lips.

Carefully, he placed her in the centre of the bed, then climbed over top of her. Although he had kneeled over her like that many times, he could never get over the sight of her beneath him. She was so beautiful: curves in all the right places, soft brown hair, plump pink lips. And she was his. _All_ his. He silently thanked the gods every time for blessing him with a gift like her, and for her to have enough patience to put up with him.

His hands roamed over her, worshipping and just feeling; savouring her soft skin on his. Their lips met in a searing kiss, all need and desperation. Jacob's fingers expertly snapped open the button of her jeans and bra from beneath her shirt. She paused at that, pulling away from him. Her lips were already red and swollen, she looked impossibly hotter.

"Thirty minutes," she said in a ragged breath. She squirmed as she pushed herself out of her jeans. Jacob could hardly hear her speak as inches of milky white skin were slowly exposed.

"Uh huh." He nodded quickly. There were certain instances where blindly agreeing with whatever she said was necessary.

.

"This isn't like Bella," Emily said while she paced in the foyer of their home, gently bouncing her newborn baby in her arms, "They're almost an hour and a half late. What if something happened?"

Sam shook his head. "I would know. Something probably just came up, but waiting for them by the door isn't going to do any good. C'mon. Kim wants to hold Hannah." Sam grumbled. He outstretched his arms to take his baby from her, but Emily jerked away. A little cry bubbled out of Hannah's throat. Emily bounced the baby more vigorously, and she quieted immediately. "That was your fault."

"My fault? You're the one who jerked away!"

"You made me do it," She shot him a look, and Sam backed off, his arms up in surrender. Sam had quickly come to realize how frightening Emily could be, he'd learned not to mess with her on arguments concerning the baby. 'Happy wife, happy life' Jared would say in situations like these. Except Kim was always happy, and Emily had been more than a little moody since she fell pregnant. Stupid hormones.

"Happy wife, happy life!" Jared yelled from across the room.

If looks could kill, Jared would be dead.

"Your fault," muttered Emily as Hannah let out another wail. She shoved her into his arms and stalked off towards the kitchen.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The sound only intensified Hannah's cries. Sam cursed internally, as he wasn't allowed to do it aloud in front of Hannah, and pulled open the door.

Jacob and Bella stood on the doorstep. Bella held a tin of her infamous chocolate chip cookies, and even in the darkness, Sam could still see that her cheeks were bright red.

Sam held the door open for them, and they slipped inside. The red splotches on her cheeks were even more prominent in the light, making her look sickly. Jacob didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care; he simply slapped Sam on the back in greeting and retreated further into the house, greeting people as he went.

"Hi, Sam. Hi, Hannah" She smiled warmly at them and reached out to caress the baby's arm.

"Are you ok Bella? Your cheeks are red." He looked at her concerned, his eyes sweeping over her. Other than her abnormally red cheeks, she looked fine.

"Oh no, it's just blush," her cheeks flamed a little, and she scrubbed at them with her hands, "Sorry we're so late."

"We had sex," Jacob yelled, "Twice actually." Like a switch flipped, the entire party fell into silence. Although Sam knew Jacob had intended only for Sam to hear, he moved closer to him after greeting a few people, he sometimes had trouble controlling the volume of his voice, especially when the background noise was as loud as it was.

Bella's face heated considerably, her entire face now covered in the splotchy red colour. She looked like she would melt to the floor at any second. Her mouth opened and closed rapidly, searching for words that wouldn't come. Finally she screeched, "Jacob!"

"What? That's why we were late!"

"B-But you don't have to be honest," she cried, covering her face in her hands. Paul snickered from the couch by the TV. Rachel, who was sitting beside him, gave him a slap and he quieted immediately.

"Relax! The entire pack has seen us have sex. They know we do it," he quickly added, "In the pack mind, I mean." Sam knew he was trying to ease her embarrassment, but Jacob was quickly digging himself into a deeper early grave. Sam hid a smirk behind his fist.

Bella looked faint. Jacob reached out and grabbed her arm before she could fall, but she swatted him away. It looked like Jake would be sleeping in the doghouse for some time.

Finally, Emily came back over to the front entrance, rescuing Bella from further trauma. "Bella! I'm so glad you're here. Here, come help me with the cookies." She grabbed the tin from her, and her arm. She escorted her to the kitchen. Emily practically had to hold Bella up. She shot a glare in both Jacob and Sam's directions. Gradually, the party resumed their conversations.

"You're an asshole," Sam mumbled once Emily was safely out of earshot. Sam slapped him on the shoulder. He was mostly kidding, but it was true, Jacob was being an asshole. Emily scolded Sam for even kissing her for a few seconds too long in public. He couldn't imagine the crap he'd be in if he shared something intimate, willingly, with their friends. Besides, Bella was even more reserved than Emily.

"Yeah…" Jacob sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "I think I have a loudmouth."

"You think?"

Jacob chuckled. Their conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence, but Hannah broke it with another wail. Jacob reached for her. Gratefully, Sam handed her over.

At first, he held her awkwardly. Then he slipped her into the crook of his left arm and rested her head against his chest. He held her close and bounced her lightly in his arms. Her cries quieted immediately.

"Well, whatta you know…"

Jacob smiled smugly, one hand holding her close to his chest. "I need the practice. I forgot to use a condom the second time."

Once again, his voice was too loud. There was a crash from somewhere in the kitchen.


End file.
